combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
MG36
The MG36 is a Machine Gun within the H&K G36 family although no longer offered in real life that was introduced in the 3-31-10 Patch. It is only accessible through NX as there is no GP counterpart just like the REC7. It comes with a bipod and a first for Combat Arms: twin drum magazines (Unlike the RPK andAA-12) - each drum holds 50 rounds for 100 rounds overall, plus another 100 rounds for backup. It costs 4,900 NX for 30 days, 8,900 NX for 90days, and 19,900 NX for Permanent Duration. Overview The MG36 is overall an extremely useful weapon. It is one of the deadliest Machine Guns in the game, toppedthumb|300px|right only by the Mk.48 family in damage, and rivaled only by the RPK series in all-around stats. It has great accuracy and portability for a Machine Gun, a high rate of fire, and the fastest draw and reload speeds for a Machine Gun in the game. The relatively high recoil is the only drawback of the weapon, but it is a Machine Gun after all and it is controllable. It has the same scope as the G36E family, which is slightly off center, but nevertheless, still a sniper's scope. The MG36 was critically acclaimed upon its release; it was widely purchased and used in-game right after it was introduced. The combination of one of the most popular weapons in the game and a Machine Gun drew plenty of attention; although much of the details are overrated. It is important to note that there are practically no similarities between the G36E and the MG36 other than the scope, reload speed, and appearance. The MG36's scope is not reliable as it does not lower spread making shots hit nowhere near the center of the reticle. Because of this, it is recommended for users to tap fire. The sound of the MG36 is distinctive as it sounds much like a slightly pitched down mixture between the G36E and the G36KE. Trivia *It is the third weapon along with the ACR Blacksnake to have the simple reload of just pulling out the magazine (although drum instead of box) and inserting a new one. *This is one of few machine guns to offer attached scopes (the other three being the MK.48 MOD 0 (CAMO), RPKs MOD, and RPK-74M). *''Maschinengewehr'' is German for machine gun, whereas Gewehr is German for rifle. Heckler & Koch, the producer of the G36 series, simply dubbed this gun "Maschinengewehr 36". In real life, however, there is an MG36E. *The MG36 also has a different draw animation in which the player pulls the cocking mechanism on the right side of the gun instead of pulling the cocking mechanism from the right side under the sighting bridge which is used by the rest of the G36 family. *Though the RPK and the MG36 have the same damage rating, the AK-47 would have more power than the G36E. *In real life, the twin drum magazine is the Beta-C magazine which is known to be extremely unreliable and jam heavily often. *Ironically, the automatic weapon's description states that it has a "longer barrel" than of the G36, but if the player looks at the weapon model closely, it has the same handguard length as the G36K with a slightly longer barrel, making it somewhere between the lines of the longer "E" and assault rifle-length "KE" models. In real life, it has a shorter barrel than the G36E. *In real life, the MG36 can be seen firing in double-burst mode, but this fire mode is not in the game. Media MG36 updated.jpg|MG36 Ingame MG36 Scoped.jpg|Scoping with the MG36 MG36 Draw Animation updated.jpg|MG36 Draw Animation Sprinting with the MG36.jpg|Sprinting with the MG36 Reloading the MG36 updated.jpg|Reloading the MG36 Category:Machine Guns Category:NX Assault Rifles